Blood Roses
by SlytherinSweetheart73737
Summary: My second fanfic. Mostly OCs. Pairings are...you'll just have to read to find out!  Just no flamers please! Rated for language.


_**Alicia's P.O.V.  
**_  
'Beep. Beep. Be-' I slammed my hand down on the button of my alarm clock, the crimson numbers glaring at me and reading 7:30 A.M. I glared back before grabbing my black blanket and submerging myself under it. As soon as I started to drift back to sleep, I felt someone yank my blanket off me, leaving me exposed in my black spaghetti strap shirt and capris, and straddle me. I groaned and looked up to see a man with short, spikey, blue streaked black hair, dark blue eyes, and pale skin straddling me and smirking. He wore a black t-shirt under a black and blue vest jacket, baggy black jeans with silver chains, black combat boots, and two black wristbands with a crimson insignia on each. I glared at him and he just continued to smirk back, his hands next to my shoulders as he leaned over me.

"What do you want Seam?" I growled, my voice still groggy. He smirked more and rubbed his nose against mine.

"Just waking you up love," he winked, "Wouldn't want you to be late now, would we?" I groaned and tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down by him. "Ah, ah, ah. Shouldn't I get something for waking you up?" I glared up at him.

"Seam, I swear if you don't get off me I'll-" He covered my lips with his, cutting me off. As he slide his tongue into my mouth, my hands moved up and gripped my pillow. I bit down on his slimy intruder and removed my lips from his, moving my head to the side and hitting him in the face with the pillow, creating a 'thump' noise. In a flash, I was ontop of him, straddling him with my pillow covering his face. He gripped my pillow and wrenched it away from me, catching his breath and smirking up at me.

"Ah, so you want it this way huh?" he grinned slyly, licking his lips, "Well I'm game for it my lovely." I rolled my eyes and climbed off him, standing up and stretching as I looked around my dark room. The walls were black with a crimson insignia, identical to the one on Seam's wristbands, next to my black curtained window, which was the only source of light, other than my black and purple lamp on my black nightstand. My dark brown wooden floor was cold under my feet, but I didn't mind and stiffled a yawn as Seam sat up, causing my bed to creak.

I rolled my eyes as I felt his hand brush against my ass and gave him a glare as I slapped it away before walking over to my dresser and pulling out a tight, form fitting black long-sleeved shirt with sleeves that clung to my skin and ended at my elbows, a pair of baggy black pants, and a pair of black socks. I turned around to see Seam sitting Indian style on my bed, smirking and watching me closely. I shifted my clothes into one hand and pointed at the door with the other, glaring at him.

"Out perv." He pouted at me.

"Aww, come on 'Licia. I never get to see you change anymore..." My glare intensified.

"You weren't supposed to see me change in the first place! Now out!" He pouted even more as he got up and made his way toward the door, pausing in the doorway to turn back and wink at me.

"If you need any help, I'll be in the living room. I rolled my eyes and tossed my clothes on my bed before heading over to him and pushing him out the door, causing him to smirk at me. I grasped the door handle inside my room.

"Thanks, but no. Buh-bye!" I shut and locked the door before he could say anything and smiled slightly, stripping as I headed over to my bed. When I finished changing, I put on my black combat boots, my black, dark purple, and dark blue beaded bracelets, and my locket. I fingered my locket gently, memories flooding my mind.

_**-Flashback-**__  
_  
4 years ago

"Alicia...I want you to have this," a voice whispered in my ear. I felt my hair get brushed aside and something placed around my neck. I looked down to see a black heart locket with a crimson rose on the front hanging on a black chain. I fingered it gently as I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist, pulling me back against a hard chest and making me smile softly.

"It's beautiful...thank you." The man holding me turned me around so I was staring into his beautiful onyx eyes. He smiled softly, almost sadly, and leaned his forehead against mine, our headbands making a small 'clang' sound as they touched each other.

"Promise you'll love me no matter what," he whispered, staring into my eyes, searching for the truth. I smiled gently and cupped his cheek.

"I promise." He smiled his sad smile again.

"Good." He leaned down and covered my lips with his gently as everything went black.

_**-End Flashback-**_

I shook my head and closed my eyes, trying to clear my head of those images. I opened them and grabbed my headband, moving over to my mirror and glaring at myself as I tied my head around my head, the symbol of the Leaf Village gleaming brightly on the silver plate against the black cloth.

"That was before." I closed my eyes and sighed before opening them again and tucking my locket under my shirt so only the chain was visible. I made sure my headband was tied securely before heading downstairs to see Seam in the kitchen, munching on a chocolate chip muffin. I smirked and crossed my arms.

"I thought you were gonna be in the living room?" I asked, raising an eyebrow playfully. He shrugged and swallowed a mouthful of muffin as he looked me over.

"I got hungry, sue me." I chuckled and walked over to the fridge, opening it and grabbing a peach from the drawer.

"Are Demetri and everyone still out feeding?" I asked, leaning against the counter and looking at him as I took a bite out of my peach and covering my lips in its juices accidentally. He watched me as he chewed on a bite of his muffin, his eyes roaming over my body as I took another bite of my peach.

"Nope, they're all up in your closet," he smirked, "And you look beautiful today by the way." I nearly choked on my peach.

"You mean they saw me change?!?!" He smirked and crossed his arms.

"What's the matter? Don't trust them?" I rolled my eyes and started walking toward him.

"The only ones I don't trust are James and Itakki. Now I have to go meet Kakashi. Be good!" I smirked, stuffing the rest of my peach in his mouth and heading out the door. I looked up at the rising sun and glare at it for a moment before heading into the village, not noticing a pair of crimson eyes watching me. As soon as I entered the village, I heard someone call my name. I turned around to see Kakashi walking towards me, his perverted book in his hand and a happy look on his face. I smiled and watched him disappear and reappear in front of me.

"Hey Alicia-chan," he smiled, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and giving me a side hug. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders as well and gave him a side hug in return.

"Hey Kashi-kun. You ready to meet the others at the bridge?" He sweatdropped and rubbed the back of his head.

"Not really..." I sighed and rose an eyebrow.

"What time did you tell your team Kakashi?"

"Um, 4 A.M." I rolled my eyes and bumped my hip into him, making him wobble slightly.

"You're so mean to them! I mean, making then wait four and a half hours?" He scratched the back of his head.

"At least it's not as long as usual..." I rolled my eyes and unwrapped my arm from his shoulders.

"Come on," I grinned, taking his hand in mine and running off to meet our teams at the bridge, dragging him with me.


End file.
